


Skarby

by Ad_Absurdum



Category: Kocham pana panie Sułku (Radio Show), Pan Samochodzik Series - Zbigniew Nienacki
Genre: Crack, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Humor, Pan Samochodzik i Niewidzialni
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: Pan Tomasz i panna Monika przeczesują wyspę na jeziorze w poszukiwaniu skarbów.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Postacie nie należą do mnie, a z tego, co poniżej nie czerpię żadnych korzyści finansowych.  
>  **A/N:** Rzecz dzieje się gdzieś tam podczas akcji książki "Pan Samochodzik i Niewidzialni".

\- Kocham pana, panie Tomaszu.

\- Cicho, wiem. Daję słowo, pani Moniko, po co pani lazła tutaj za mną?

\- No jak to, przecież sam mi pan kazał, panie Tomaszu jedyny.

\- Tak, ale kazałem pani się odpowiednio ubrać. W kalosze, sweter i płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy. A pani co? Ubrała się pani jak na przyjęcie.

\- No tak, ale skąd miałam wiedzieć, że będzie padać. Za oknem świeciło słońce i nic nie zapowiadało takiej ulewy.

\- Ale jest pani detektywem Ministerstwa Kultury i Sztuki, czy nie?

\- No jestem, ale co to ma do rzeczy, panie Tomaszu jedyny?

\- To, że jako detektyw musi pani dedukować. To chyba jasne, prawda? Nawet kiedy świeci słońce musi pani wydedukować z chmur oraz lotu koszącego jaskółki, że będzie padać. A nie zrobiła pani tego. Słowo daję, nie grzeszy pani inteligencją.

\- Pewnie nie. Ale za to pan jest taki mądry, panie Tomaszu. Potrafi pan wydedukować i przewidzieć wszystko. O, na przykład teraz idzie pan sobie wygodnie w kaloszach, grubym swetrze i płaszczu przeciwdeszczowym. Może pożyczy mi pan chociaż sweter?

\- Nie pożyczę, bo zmarznę. Trzeba było wziąć własny. Będzie miała pani nauczkę na przyszłość, że ma pani słuchać tego, co mówię, albo ma się pani nie wlec za mną, kiedy pani nie słucha. Ponawiam pytanie: po co pani lazła za mną?

\- Bo ja pana kocham, panie Tomaszu.

\- Cicho.

\- Nie mogę być cicho, muszę wyrzucić ten nadmiar uczuć z mej piersi bo jeśli tego nie zrobię, to mam przeczucie, iż to uczucie mię rozsadzi wewnętrznie.

\- W przeczucia pani wierzy, ale już dedukować to pani ciężko. I poza tym niech pani nie myśli, że będę panią potem zbierał, jak panią rozsadzi. Pracownik Ministerstwa musi być wzięty w garść i ogarnięty. Zabraniam pani rozsadzania.

\- Dobrze, panie Tomaszu najdroższy. Ale w takim razie muszę to powiedzieć: kocham pana, panie Tomaszu.

\- Cicho. W ogóle wie pani po co my tu tak chodzimy po tym deszczu?

\- Myślałam, że zaprosił mnie pan na romantyczny spacer.

\- Ha ha, romantyczny spacer. Czy pani, pani Moniko, kiedykolwiek widziała romantyczny spacer w strugach deszczu, w zimnie, na błotnistej wysepce na środku jeziora?

\- Nie, ale przecież prawdziwa miłość nie zważa na takie drobiazgi.

\- Jak przez taki "drobiazg" zachoruje pani na zapalenie płuc, to proszę nie oczekiwać ode mnie współczucia ani tego, że kupię pani syrop na kaszel.

\- Ależ gdzież bym śmiała, panie Tomaszu jedyny. Przecież dobrze wiem, jaki pan jest oszczędny. Niektórzy może nawet powiedzieliby, że skąpy, ale ja wiem, że to wrodzona oszczędność i szacunek do pieniądza przez pana przemawia.

\- Tak jest. Oraz to, że pani lazła za mną bez odpowiedniego zaplecza odzieżowego. Będzie pani miała nauczkę.

\- Dobrze, panie Tomaszu kochany, ale chyba miał mi pan powiedzieć, dlaczego tak się tutaj wałęsamy po tej wysepce, jeśli nie jest to romantyczny spacer.

\- A tak. Otóż nie wałęsamy się, a szukamy zakopanych skarbów.

\- Skarbów? Tutaj? A jakich skarbów?

\- Po szwabskim najeźdźcy, który bez pardonu podszył się był pod rdzennego mieszkańca tych ziem, by potem cichaczem zebrać kupę cennych rzeczy i orydynarnie je zakopać, nie mówiąc nikomu gdzie. Szczyt sobkostwa, nie uważa pani, pani Moniko?

\- Oczywiście, panie Tomaszu najdroższy. Ma pan najzupełniejszą rację. Ale jak znajdziemy te skarby? Nie mamy ze sobą żadnych narzędzi.

\- Hy hy, może pani nie ma. Ja mam tę oto łopatę składaną oraz grzebień do przeczesywania terenu. Niech pani zna moją przezorność, pani Moniko: mam taki grzebień również dla pani, gdyż przewidziałem, że pani za mną polezie i nie przyda się na nic, jeśli nie zabiorę odpowiedniego osprzętu dla pani.

\- Ach, jaki pan mądry, panie Tomaszu. Dziękuję bardzo. Zachowam ten grzebień na pamiątkę, by zawsze przypominał mi naszą wyprawę i spędzone razem chwile.

\- Jak pani sobie chce. A teraz proszę przestać mleć ozorem po próżnicy i robić to, co ja. Niech pani uklęknie w odległości dwóch metrów ode mnie i zacznie się posuwać naprzód na czworakach, jednocześnie przeczesując teren grzebieniem. Ja będę robił to samo i w ten sposób na pewno odnajdziemy kryjówkę ze skarbami.

Ukryty w koronie jednego z drzew ~~gajowy Marucha~~ Waldemar Batura w przebraniu wiewiórki, obserwował, jak pani Monika i pan Tomasz przeczesują centymetr po centymetrze powierzchnię wyspy w poszukiwaniu cennych rzeczy pozostawionych przez szwabskiego najeźdźcę. Wiedział on, że ich trud był nadaremny, gdyż sam – tydzień wcześniej – próbował znaleźć zakopane skarby. Bezskutecznie.

Jednakże wiedział on też, że pani Monika, czołgająca się w deszczu w pantofelkach, cienkiej sukience i lekkim płaszczyku, zachoruje na zapalenie płuc. Miał więc ze sobą na tę okazję syrop na kaszel oraz pled, a na rozgrzewkę termofor wypełniony najlepszej jakości bimbrem, pędzonym w pobliskiej wsi.


End file.
